EndLess Love
by EverLasting Fujoshi
Summary: Kyuhyun seorang penyayi jalanan tanpa tangan, Sungmin pelukis jalanan yang tidak dapat melihat sejak lahir dan Siwon seorang pemilik management artis terkenal. bagaimana kisah cinta ketiganya? WonKyu, WonMin, KyuMin. Warning: Boys Love, Typos, PG-17, alur berantakan, cerita tergantung mood yang nulis #Plakk Chapter 1 datang :D
1. Chapter 1

Anneyong Haseyo WonKyu Shipper :D

Lama tak bersua.

Aish tiba-tiba dapat ide aneh bin ajaib.

Ah sudahlah mari kita lanjutkan saja.

.

.

.

**Warning: Boys Love, Typos, PG-17, alur berantakan, cerita tergantung mood yang nulis #Plakk**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: WonKyu, WonMin, KyuMin**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan dan orangtua masing-masing.**

.

.

.

.

-Happy Reading-

.

.

**-EndLess Love-**

Prolog

.

Choi Siwon, seorang pemilik management artis terbesar di Korea. Sedang melakukan perjalanan keliling dunia untuk menemukan bakat-bakat baru

.

Cho Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi jalanan yang sejak lahir tidak di anugerahi kedua tangan oleh Yang Maha Esa. Namun Kyuhyun dianugerahi wajah tampan dan suara yang sangat merdu. Ia biasa mengais rezeki di depan pertokoan di daerah terpencil di kota Paris.

.

Lee Sungmin, seorang pelukis jalanan yang lahir dengan kebutaan. Ia dapat melukis wajah seseorang hanya dengan menyentuh seluruh bagian wajah orang itu.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin adalah teman satu asrama disebuah panti asuhan di Korea. Keduanya telah dibuang oleh kedua orangtua nya karena kekurangan yang dimiliki. Namun, bukankah Tuhan itu sangat adil? Tuhan memberikan bakat yang luar biasa disamping kekurangan yang mereka miliki.

Keduanya diangkat menjadi anak oleh sepasang suami istri berkebangsaan Prancis yang kagum dengan bakat mereka. Tanpa menunggu lama, pasangan suami istri itu segera mengurus segala keperluan kepindahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Namun sekali lagi, Tuhan memberikan cobaan untuk keduanya. Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi dengan kedua orangtua baru mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Orangtua baru mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berusia 17tahun dan Sungmin 15tahun di sebuah kota bernama Paris.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memenuhi kebutuhan hidup dengan mempertunjukan bakat yang mereka punya kepada oranglain. Mereka tak pernah menetap, selalu berpindah dari satu daerah ke daerah lain. Mengumpulkan euro untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Setelah 2tahun bersama mengarungi kehidupan di Paris, keduanya memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman/sahabat. Ya tepat dimalam 2tahun mereka tinggal diParis, Sungmin menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya untuk Kyuhyun. Kekurangan mereka tak sedikitpun mempengaruhi kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan malam itu. Kenikmatan dunia yang mereka rasakan di losmen kecil di sudut kota Paris.

Sejak malam itu keduanya berjanji akan selalu bersama, saling menjaga, saling melengkapi dan saling mencintai. Namun Tuhan memberikan takdir baru untuk keduanya. Seorang namja tampan berkebangsaan Korea hadir membawa dunia dan cinta yang baru untuk keduanya. Choi Siwon, bertemu dengan keduanya di tempat yang terpisah. Namun walau tempat pertemuan ketiganya berbeda, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ketiganya merasakan getaran menyenangkan dihati masing-masing.

Bagaimana kisah percintaan Kyu-Min-Won selanjutnya?

Apakah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan tetap saling mencintai walau ada Siwon diantara keduanya?

TBC or END?

Review :)

Kalo responnya bagus, aku bakal lanjutin cerita ini setelah UAS selesai :D

.

Anneyong-hi gaseyo :3


	2. Chapter 2

-EndLess Love-

.

.

.

***Pertemuan Pertama***

Pagi yang indah dikota Paris. Cuaca yang cerah, dan udara segar pagi hari menyapa indera penciuman dua namja yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Bonjour ma Cherie (Selamat pagi sayang)" Sapa namja berambut coklat bergelombang a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun pada namja yang tidur disebelahnya.

"Pagi chagiya" Sahut sang namja berkulit putih dan bertubuh montok a.k.a Lee Sungmin.

"Mana ciuman pagiku?"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar kata-kata namjachingu-nya. Lalu ia bangkit dan mengecup mesra bibir Kyuhyun. Setelah bibir, kening, hidung dan kedua pipi Kyuhyun-pun tak luput dari kecupan mesra Sungmin. Lalu ia merebahkan kepalanya pada dada bidang dan hangat milik Kyuhyun.

"Merci (terima kasih)" Ucap Kyuhyun tulus, sembari mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Sudah 4 tahun Kyu" Gumam Sungmin setelah beberapa menit mereka saling terdiam.

"Ya, dan kita melewati semuanya dengan lancar"

"Tidakkah kau ingin kembali?"Tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Apa kau ingin kembali?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik. Pandangan menerawang kearah langit-langit losmen kecil mereka.

"Entahlah, hanya saja mungkin lebih menyenangkan bila kita bisa kembali ke tempat kelahiran kita"

"Kau tak senang berada disini?"

"Bukan begitu Kyu. Aku senang berada dimanapun jika bersamamu. Hanya saja…"

"Aku akan mengumpulkan uang. Setelah cukup,kita akan segera kembali ke Korea" Ujar Kyuhyun memotong kata-kata Sungmin.

"Mwo? Jinjja?" Tanya Sungmin. Tak bisa ia sembunyikan rasa senang yang membuncah dihatinya.

"Ne chagiya" Ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

"Gomawo Kyu. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Cho Kyuhyun" Ucap Sungmin seraya memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Nado Cho Sungmin"

Dan selanjutnya candaan dan tawa renyah keduanya lah yang menghiasi setiap sudut losmen kecil itu. Tak perduli sekecil apa tempat yang kau tinggali, tak perduli sesulit apa cobaan hidup yang harus kau lewati, jika kau melewati semuanya dengan kehadiran orang yang kau cintai disisimu, maka semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseo" Seorang namja tampan berbadan tegap yang tengah bersantai disebuah café mengangkat ponselnya yang sejak tadi berdering.

"Yeoboseo sajangnim." Ucap sopan seseorang diseberang telfon.

"Ne, ada apa Wookie-ah?"

"Maaf mengganggu. Saya hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana keputusan akhir sajangnim untuk artis yang sedang berkonflik itu"

"Keluarkan dia segera dari management kita. Aku tak ingin merekrut artis bermasalah seperti dia." Ujar sang namja tampan a.k.a Choi Siwon.

"Baik sajangnim"

Siwon segera memutus sambungan telfonnya begitu sang anak buah mengerti perintah darinya. Ia menyeruput expresso yang dipesannya.

"Cih, saat liburan pun aku tetap diikuti masalah pekerjaan. Untuk apa aku mempekerjakan ribuan pegawai jika akhirnya aku sendiri yang harus repot. Dasar pegawai-pegawai bodoh" Omelnya entah pada siapa.

Ia segera beranjak menuju kekasir dan membayar apa yang dipesannya. Mood nya untuk bersantai di café hilang sudah. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dilingkungan tempatnya berlibur ini. Sebuah daerah di pinggiran kota Paris, dengan gang-gang sempit dan berliku sebagai jalan utamanya. Sengaja ia memilih daerah seperti ini untuk berlibur. Ia tak ingin liburannya dihabiskan dengan menghirup udara yang telah tercampur dengan asap kendaraan-kendaraan di pusat kota Paris.

Dengan santai ia berjalan melewati satu gang ke gang lainnya. Tak jarang bibirnya mengulum senyum ramah saat bertemu dengan penduduk asli sekitar. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, ia sampai di sebuah pusat pertokoan kecil yang cukup ramai dikunjungi oleh warga sekitar. Ia berjalan pelan sembari melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dipajang di setiap etalase toko. Kemudian pandangan Siwon tertuju pada seorang pemuda berkulit putih dan berwajah manis yang sedang bernyanyi didepan sebuah toko. Wajahnya yang sangat berbeda dari penduduk sekitar. Siwon tertarik dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Setelah jaraknya dan si pemuda manis hanya berjarak 3meter ia berhenti. Ia menutup matanya dan menikmati alunan merdu yang keluar dari mulut sang pemuda manis. Sebuah lagu Prancis bernuansa balad yang tak seberapa dimengertinya, namun kemerduan suara sang pemuda membuatnya dapat menikmati sepenuhnya keindahan lagu tersebut. Setelah lagu selesai, beberapa orang yang mengelilingi si pemuda melemparkan koin demi koin euro ke tempat yang memang sudah dipersiapkan si pemuda sebelumnya. Tak luput pujian demi pujian didapatkan pemuda itu karna suaranya yang indah. Saat keadaan disekitar pemuda sudah mulai sepi, Siwon memeutuskan untuk mendatangi pemuda itu.

"Anneyong. Apa kau orang Korea?" Tanya Siwon kepada sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda manis mendongakkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat wajah Siwon yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia lalu mengangguk pelan setelah beberapa saat terdiam memandangi wajah Siwon.

"Senang rasanya bertemu dengan orang Korea disini. Ah Choi Siwon imnida." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak si pemuda untuk saling berjabat.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida" sahut sang pemuda a.k.a Kyuhyun tanpa membalas uluran tangan Siwon.

"Hei kenapa kau tak membalas uluran tanganku? Bukankah itu tak sopan" Protes Siwon.

"Hei tuan, apa kau tak lihat? Aku tidak punya tangan. Bagaimana bisa aku menjabat tanganmu. Cih pabbo" Sahut Kyuhyun kesal.

Siwon terbelalak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Diperhatikannya baik-baik bagian tangan Kyuhyun. Baju lengan panjang berwarna biru yang dikenakan Kyuhyun memang tak menampakan bahwa ia memiliki kekurangan, namun jika diperhatikan baik-baik maka akan terlihat jika tangan Kyuhyun hanya sebatas lengan sampai siku.

"Ah mianhae jeongmal mianhae. Aku benar-benar tak tahu" Ucap Siwon dengan rasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah tak apa" Sahut Kyuhyun datar. Ia mengumpulkan koin-koin yang didapatnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas yang ia bantuan kakinya ia berhasil melakukannya, walau dengan sedikt bersusah payah.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Makan siang" sahut Kyuhyun singkat. Ia berjalan melewati Siwon.

"Tunggu. Bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu makan siang? Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku" Siwon menahan bahu Kyuhyun dan berjalan kedepan Kyuhyun sehingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tak tersinggung dengan tingkahmu tadi" Kyuhyun berusaha melewati badan besar Siwon yang menghalanginya. Namun Siwon tetap tak berpindah dari posisi awalnya.

"Oh ayolah. Bukankah tidak baik jika menolak niat baik seseorang" Pinta Siwon memelas.

"Aish keras kepala sekali. Baiklah." Siwon tersenyum senang dan langsung merangkul bahu Kyuhyun menuju sebuah restoran yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Bienvenue Monsieur (Salamat datang tuan)" Sapa sang pelayan restoran. Pelayan itu membimbing Siwon dan Kyuhyun menuju sebuah meja yang terletak dibalkon restoran. Sehingga pemandangan indah menjadi pemanis dalam makan siang mereka. Kemudian si pelayan meletakkan dua buku menu dihadapan Siwon dan Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Pesanlah apa yang kau suka Kyu" ujar Siwon sembari melihat-lihat daftar menu tersebut.

"Aku tidak makan."

"Mwo? Waeyo Kyu? Tadi kau bilang ingin makan siang."

"Cih bagaimana mungkin aku bisa makan direstoran semewah ini, kau tau aku tak punya tangan. Dan aku punya cara yang unik untuk makan. Tak mungkin aku melakukannya direstoran ini. Pengunjung lain pasti terganggu." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Ah mianhae Kyu. Lagi-lagi aku tak peka." Ingin rasanya Siwon manghantamkan kepalanya kedinding karena kebodohannya.

"Sudahlah. Aku pesan chocolate smoothie saja"

Siwon memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanannya dan Kyuhyun. Setelah si pelayan pergi, Siwon menopangkan dagunya dan memandangi wajah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang dipandangi hanya membuang muka tak acuh.

"Kau mempunyai suara yang sangat bagus. Wajahmu pun manis. Mengapa kau harus bernyanyi didepan pertokoan seperti tadi?" Tanya Siwon sambil tetap memandangi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Untuk melanjutkan hidup. Lagipula tak buruk kan, bernyanyi didepan pertokoan seperti tadi."

"Kau tak ingin mencoba peruntungan di dunia entertain?"

"Cih pabbo. Tak akan ada produser yang mau berurusan dengan orang cacat sepertiku." Sahut Kyuhyun ketus.

"Apa hubungannya bernyanyi dengan keadaan fisikmu? Walaupun kau tak punya tangan, itu tak akan berpengaruh kepada suaramu kan?"

"Arghh kau tak akan mengerti."

"Bagaimana jika aku yang jadi produsermu?" Tawar Siwon.

"Jangan bercanda, pabbo!"

"Yah, siapa yang bercanda? Aku serius Kyu. Aku tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang berbakat sepertimu."

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Butuh uang yang tidak sedikit untuk masuk kedunia hiburan."

Siwon mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. Lalu ia meletakkan kartu nama itu dimeja depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membaca kartu nama itu dan seketika matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Aku seorang pemilik management artis. Tak sulit untukku menerbitkanmu didunia entertain. Jika kau mau aku bisa langsung membuatkanmu album Kyu. Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?" Tanya Siwon.

"Eng entahlah. Aku tak yakin. Lagipula tak banyak lagu Prancis yang bisa aku nyanyikan." Ujar Kyuhyun ragu.

"Kita tak akan memulainya disini Kyu. Kita kembali ke Korea dan memulai debutmu disana. Jika berhasil, tak akan sulit untuk menembus pasaran Prancis." Jelas Siwon dengan sabar.

"Mwo? Ke Korea?"

"Ne. Apa kau tak ingin kembali kesana? Kau orang asli Korea kan?"

"Engh, entahlah. Aku akan memikirkannya dulu." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Kata-kata Sungmin yang mengatakan ingin kembali ke Korea tadi pagi berkecamuk didalam fikirannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Besok aku akan menunggumu disini. Jika kau bersedia datanglah." Siwon tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan makanan pun datang. Kyuhyun segera meminum chocolate smoothie yang dipesannya. Sedangkan Siwon memotong daging steak yang ia pesan.

"Kyu.." Ucap Siwon sembari mendekatkan sepotong daging kemulut Kyuhyun.

"M.. mwo" Kyuhyun terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Siwon.

"Aku akan menyuapimu. Kau pasti lapar setelah bekerja" Siwon menunjukkan senyum termanisnya, membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sedikit getaran aneh dihatinya.

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, dan mulai memakan steak yang disuapkan oleh Siwon.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa hangat karena malu.

"Kau benar-benar namja yang manis Kyu." Ujar Siwon.

Dengan sabar Siwon menyuapi Kyuhun hingga makanannya habis. Tak lupa ia mengelap sedikit saus yang menempel di ujung bibir Kyuhyun. Beberapa orang yang juga makan di restoran itu memandang senang melihat keromantisan 'pasangan' ini. Setelah semua yang mereka pesan habis, Siwon merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya keluar dari restoran setelah sebelumnya membayar pesanan mereka dikasir.

"Ngh gomawo untuk makan siangnya." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Tak masalah" Sahut Siwon.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Aku harus kembali bekerja" Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi untuk berpamitan. Kemudian ia berjalan menjauh dari Siwon.

"Kyu, aku akan menunggumu disini sampai kau bersedia." Teriak Siwon sebelum Kyuhyun menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau benar-benar menarik Kyu." Gumam Siwon. Ia memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh hingga namja bersuara merdu itu menghilang dibalik gang.

Siwon mulai berjalan pelan menuju tempatnya menginap. Senyum riang tak pernah luput dari wajah tampannya. Bertemu dengan Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa mengembalikan moodnya. Tak lama kemudian sampailah ia ke sebuah penginapan tempatnya menginap. Penginapan yang cukup besar untuk daerah dipinggir kota seperti itu. Siwon segera naik menuju kamarnya. Ia rebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya yang empuk.

Matanya menerawang kearah langit-langit. Segala kegiatannya saat bersama Kyuhyun tadi berputar-putar di otaknya. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah karna malu. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat suara merdu namja bermarga Cho itu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun berhasil masuk kedalam hati Siwon dalam waktu yang singkat. Tak lama kemudian rasa kantuk menyerang Siwon. Ia pun tertidur dengan nyenyak, dan terbangun saat sore hari. Ia merasa lapar karena sejak tadi pagi belum makan. Ia memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan mencari restoran untuk makan.

Setelah selesai mandi, ia berjalan pelan menyusuri daerah itu. Hingga sampailah ia disebuah jembatan kecil. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang pemuda berkulit putih dengan seorang anak kecil didepannya. Sang pemuda terlihat sedang melukis wajah anak kecil yang duduk didepannya itu. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan pemandangan dihadapannya.

Mata sang pemuda tak focus pada kanvas lukisnya. Mata pemuda itu mengarah lurus kearah wajah sang anak dengan pandangan kosong. Tangannya pun terlihat sesekali meraba wajah sang anak. Siwon meendekat kearah pemuda dan anak itu agar dapat melihat lukisan si pemuda. Ia terkejut saat melihat betapa persisnya hasil lukisan si pemuda dengan wajah anak yang ada didepannya. Lama Siwon mengamati kegiatan pemuda berkulit putih dan berbadan sedikit berisi itu. Dan satu hal yang bisa Siwon simpulkan, pemuda itu buta.

'Bagaimana bisa ia melukis hingga semirip itu?' batin Siwon dalam hati.

Siwon mulai mendekati pemuda itu saat melihat sang anak sudah berlari menjauh sambil membawa hasil lukisan ditangannya.

"Anneyong haseyo" Sapa Siwon sopan.

"Eh, anneyong. Wah sudah lama tak bertemu turis asal Korea" Ujar sang pemuda terkejut.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ah, Lee Sungmin imnida. Kau siapa tuan?" Mata sang pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sungmin itu tak berubah. Tetap memandang lurus dan kosong kearah depan. Semakin meyakinkan Siwon bahwa Sungmin memang buta.

"Choi Siwon imnida. Kau mungkin bisa memanggilku hyung. Umur kita tak jauh berbeda" Ujar Siwon ramah.

"Ah ne hyung. Kau sedang apa disini? Berlibur kah?"

"Ya seperti itulah. Apa kau pelukis? Aku melihatmu melukis anak kecil tadi."

"Ne hyung. Apa kau mau aku melukismu? Kau tak perlu membayar. Kita sama-sama berasal dari Koreakan? Hitung-hitung berbuat baik pada sesama orang Korea" ucap Sungmin bersemangat.

"Engh, maaf sebelumnya jika tak sopan. Apakah kau buta?" Tanya Siwon hati-hati.

"Ne. Aku buta sejak lahir hyung" Jawab Sungmin santai. Sepertinya ia sudah sering menghadapi pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa melukis?"

"Entahlah hyung. Aku melukis sejak berumur 6tahun. Aku melukis berdasarkan dengan apa yang tanganku rasakan. Jadi saat melukis aku akan meraba wajah orang yang kulukis hyung." Jelas Sungmin.

"Bisakah kau melukisku? Aku ingin melihat caramu bekerja" pinta Siwon.

"Duduklah didepanku hyung." Perintah Sungmin. Ia mulai menyiapkan kanvas dan kuas yang biasa dipakainya.

Siwon pun mulai duduk didepan Sungmin. Dan Sungmin mulai mengangkat tangannya dan meraba wajah Siwon.

"Kau namja yang tampan hyung" Ujar Sungmin sembari tetap meraba wajah Siwon.

"Apa kau sedang merayuku ming?" Goda Siwon. Ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat mendengar ucapan polos Sungmin.

"Mwo? Aniya hyung. Aku hanya berkata jujur" Ucap Sungmin membela diri. Pipi chubby nya terlihat memerah. Membuat Siwon terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

Sungmin mulai menggoreskan tinta pada kanvasnya. Wajahnya terlihat sungguh serius. Sesekali juga ia meraba lagi wajah Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon asyik mengamati wajah orang yang melukisnya. Wajah putih dengan kulit yang mulus, pipi yang bulat sempurna mata yang terlihat teduh membuat kecantikan alami memancar dari wajah Sungmin.

"Kau cantik ming" Gumam Siwon tanpa sadar.

"Mwo? Yah aku namja hyung." Protes Sungmin. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat imut.

"Hahaha aku tak sadar saat mengucapkannya Ming. Tapi kau memang benar-benar cantik." Ujar Siwon jujur.

"Aish aku namja hyung. Aku tampan! Bukan cantik!" Ucap Sungmin sebal.

Siwon terkekeh geli dan berhenti menggoda Sungmin. Ia biarkan Sungmin kembali melukis wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian selesailah lukisan wajah Siwon yang dilukis oleh Sungmin.

"Benar-benar hasil yang indah Ming" Puji Siwon saat melihat hasil goresan tinta Sungmin.

"Gomawo hyung." Sungmin tersenyum malu.

"Bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu makan malam? Anggap saja sebagai ongkos pekerjaanmu yang sangat memuaskan ini"

"Ah mianhae hyung. Aku tak bisa. Aku harus segera pulang. Seseorang menungguku dirumah." Tolak Sungmin halus.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Siwon sembari membantu Sungmin membereskan alat-alat lukisnya.

"Tak perlu hyung. Aku bisa sendiri." Sungmin berdiri dan mulai mengambil tongkatnya.

"Tunggu. Apa kau selalu melukis ditempat ini ming?" Siwon menahan tangan Sungmin yang akan mulai berjalan.

"Tidak hyung. Aku selalu berpindah. Tapi jika kau ingin, aku pasti akan kembali kesini lagi besok" Ujar Sungmin.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Lagipula rasanya menyenangkan bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Korea selain dengan…"

"Dengan siapa ming? Apakah temanmu juga orang Korea?" Tanya Siwon saat mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang menggantung.

"Ah, ngh aish aku harus segera pulang hyung. Pai pai" Ujar Sungmin mencoba mengelak dari pertanyaan Siwon. Segera ia berjalan dengan tongkat sebagai penuntunnya.

"Aku besok akan menunggumu disini Ming" Ujar Siwon saat jaraknya dan Sungmin belum jauh.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Siwon. Ia tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi kearah Siwon. Senyum diwajahnya hilang saat ia rasa jaraknya dan Siwon sudah cukup jauh. Ia merasa bingung dengan dirinya yang mengelak dengan perkataan Siwon tadi. Entah mengapa ia hanya tak ingin Siwon tahu bahwa dirinya sudah mempunyai pacar, Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseo hyung" Sapa Siwon pada seseorang disebrang telfon.

"Yeoboseo Wonnie-ah. Bagaimana liburanmu?"

"Menyenangkan sekali. Hyung." Ucap Siwon bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti besok kau sudah siap untuk kembali bekerja lagi kan?"

"Yah Teukkie hyung. Aku ingin lebih lama lagi disini. Aku sudah membatalkan penerbanganku besok"

"Mwo? Yah, kau pabbo! Menitipkan perusahaan padaku dan pergi berlibur semaumu. Aku tak mau tau. Kau harus kembali ke Korea besok" Bentak suara namja disebrang telfon a.k.a Leeteuk.

"Mianhae hyung. Aku tak bisa. Pai pai" Ujar Siwon lalu memutuskan sambungan telfon.

Ia rebahkan dirinya diranjang. Ia tertawa geli bila memikirkan bagaimana wajah kesal sepupumu nya itu diKorea.

"Mianhae hyung. Aku tak akan pulang sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan"

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE?

Review :)


End file.
